


Night Terrors

by berrywrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: D.Va with PTSD, F/M, hana getting flashbacks, jamie comforts her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: Hana wakes up after a bad nightmare, and Junkrat is here to help.





	Night Terrors

     Why? Why did she think the army was a good idea? Hana inhaled deeply, crying out in pain as she keeled over in her bed, gunshots ringing in her ears, darkness consuming her, pain surging through her, and hot tears streaming down her face. She could feel his blood, her comrade's blood on her hands, it was her fault he died- the gut-wrenching smell of death surrounded her, it was hard to breathe, she couldn't feel anything but pain and loss. Everyone was dead, she failed, Hana Song was a failure.

      "Darl?" Asked a tired voice, the voice of Jamison. He saw Hana was having an episode, wrapping his arms around her, stroking her hair, comforting her as she cried out, frozen in shock. He hated when this happened. Hated when she cried, hated when she remembered war,  all he wanted was for her to be happy. To be safe in this stupid Overwatch base. Hana slowly calmed down, reality rushing back to her. 

     "It's okay, I'm here," Jamie consoled her, and she leaned into him, tears streaming down her face. A grimy hand reached out to wipe away her tears. Hana choked as she tried to speak, something holding her down. So she just held onto him, getting caught up in his warmth, the blonde tuft of hair on his chest, his scruff that was tickling her cheek as he leaned down to speak to her. Giving her encouraging words, perhaps trying to draw her back to sleep. Panic faded away in his grasp, she felt no pain with Junkrat. 

     "It was bad," Was all she said, gulping as he laid down, her body following his, Hana curling up to him. _Everything is okay_ , she told herself. She was safe. Overwatch was protecting her, Jamie was protecting her. _It's okay_.

✄✄✄

     "J... Junkrat?" Hana asked groggily, looking up at his sleeping form. His mouth hung open slightly, his eyes fluttered as he dreamed, and his already crazy hair was tangled from sleep. She stayed still with him, placing a dainty hand on his chest, watching him as he slept. Hana couldn't notice this earlier but- he snored softly when he slept. Cute. Junkrat yawned, suddenly, stretching out like a cat, his hands finding their way back to Hana. 

     "Good morning," He greeted quietly, Hana smiling softly at him. He was perfect, in his own special way. Jamie sat up, running a hand through his rat's nest of blond hair, looking over at her. 

     "I feel much better," She hummed softly, reassuring him of any concerns. She stood, wearing one his shirts, which almost went to her knees. He was a foot taller than her after all. Hana pattered to the bathroom, getting a cup of water, and gulping it down- she saw a self-care post that said to drink water after crying, as you get dehydrated. Safety first. She then brushed her hair, tying it into a loose bun, feeling two big hands around her waist. Jamie grinned down at her, kissing her forehead. And everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa this is a rarepair i like,,,


End file.
